The Feelings That I Didn't Know
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: Ai was rebooted and lost his feelings in the process. But because he remember the time he spent with Haruka he wants to re-learn what's feelings are! Could Haruka makes him fall for her again? Ai x Haruka[slight All Stars spoilers]
1. Chapter 1

" If I am even born again, even if I'll be changed into something else, I will for sure, one more time… find you again."

It's been a while since she debuted, and now she's known as a great composer.

But there's something missing, and that missing thing is the person responsible for helping her to debut, Mikaze Ai.

She sighed while listening to the song that she composed to him, remembering how he sang it in the last day that they saw each other, before he fainted and the professor needed to take him.

… She didn't see him after that, and even trying to find about his whereabouts she couldn't find any clues.

"I wonder if I will ever see you again…", she breathed softly.

-Toc toc-

"Huh? Wait a minute, I'm going!", she said answering the door, "Eh? Professor?!"

"Hello miss Haruka, it's been a while", greeted him, "I heard that you were doing well as a composer right?"

"Y-Yes", she answered, still too stunned for words.

"I know that my visit is kind of sudden and may be a surprise for you because it's been a while since we saw each other", said the man, "But I think that I bring news that would interest you"

"Oh… What kind of news?", she asked, her heart beating fast with hope.

"It's about Ai", he said, "I need you to accompany me to my new lab, so you can met him."

"O-Ok", she stuttered having a bad feeling.

-00-

"… He's in this room", he said when they arrived, ".. But before entering I need to warm you of something so you wouldn't be shocked: I needed to reboot him after his system collapsed, so he lost his feelings."

She was shaking… What he meant by that?

"W-What you mean?"

"… It's better if see for yourself", he asked opening the door, "go on and… Good Luck."

Haruka stayed still for a while, breathing slowly before taking the first step to enter the room.

…

After all of this time she dreamt of meeting him again, crying and saying how much she missed him, but after she saw how he looked at nothing in particular with the same stoic expression like the first time they met, she felt unsure of what to do, being frozen like a statue.

'He lost his feelings.'

"Ah… Excuse me…"

"Hum? You are… Nanami Haruka right?", he asked noticing her.

'He sounds so formal… Like if we were strangers…', she thought, a painful feeling filling her chest.

"A-Ai…", she breathed softly, trying to hold her tears,"Do you… Know who I am?"

"Yes, Nanami Haruka, composer", he answered with no emotion in his voice, "According to my data we made a song together."

"…"

She couldn't take it, she cried right there.

"… Why are you crying?"

"Ai", called the professor, "Take Miss Nanami home, I think she needs time to take everything"

"Right", he nodded, taking the crying girl in his arms as she looked too shocked to react.

-00-

"Are you feeling better?", he asked after a long time.

"Yes… Kind of", she replied weakly while staring at her bed sheets.

No, that was a lie, she was feeling horrible… No one would ever be good when the person that you love just don't love you anymore.

Ai stared her for a while, not understanding why she looked so sad. He did a lot of research after he "woke up" about feelings and according to that she should been feeling really happy.

"Why are you sad?"

"Hum?"

"If you see someone again after being apart for so long you should been happy right? At least, that's what the data that I collected says"

Yes… He was right, she should feel happy to meet him again after thinking that he was gone for good, but for some reason… She kind of felt that he didn't really return to her, as selfish as that sounds.

"I… Know, but for some reason…", she whispered when she felt lips covering her own, "Huh?"

"… I didn't overheat", Ai said after breaking the kiss, looking in deep thought.

Haruka was dumbfounded, why he did that?

Could it be…

"Ai… Do you have any memory of the time we spent together?"

"Yes, I have", he answered, which made her hopeful, "I just can't react to them"

"Oh… Is that so?", she answered, her voice dropping, like her hopes.

"… But for what I can tell you were an important person to me"

"Hum?"

"I remember all of the moments we spent together", he explained, "It's true that I can't comprehend the feelings I had, but I want to understand it"

"Ai…"

"That's why, I request you to make me fall in love again"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

**I loved Ai's route! And for people that doesn't know, he's a robot and this may have some All Star spoilers so beware!**

**Ah! I want to thank "ritsuki1130", I read the summary of his route in her tumblr and I used the first part, and to plan the story, thanks a lot! If it wasn't for you I would never love Ai! **

**Now I'm a masochist, and yep, I have a lot of fanfics to update, but my plot-bunnies were running around! I couldn't help it! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird.

After Ai returned they barely saw each other, which wasn't a surprise as he was a famous idol that disappeared for a long time, so now he had a lot of interviews and news offers of jobs.

… And that was why it was weird, because today is the first day that they finally had a time for themselves.

She was nervous.

"Hum… "

"What are we going to do?"

"W-well, I didn't plan anything, because I was very busy with my work as composer so…"

"I thought about this possibility", he said taking a paper; "I made a list of what we could do."

"That's… A big list", she said sweatdropping while reading it when something got her attention, "Eating Marine Jelly?"

"I don't remember the taste, but in my memories I said that I liked it"

"Hum… Yes, we could try that"

-00-

"The color and the texture are good… I suppose it's to my taste", he said taking a spoon of it.

"You know, I didn't think of this because that time I didn't knew you were a robot but… Can you really taste food?"

"Yes, I was programmed to be able to taste food", he replied, "Even if I don't need to eat food."

"Oh… Interesting…", she said deep in thought.

"What you did to make me fall in love with you?"

"Huh?"

"If we do the same things that we did back then maybe I would be able to feel again"

"Oh… That's…"

'So that was why he made that big list?'

Haruka closed her eyes, trying to remember all the time they spent together, but even if she tried to think hard she didn't know the reason of why he felt in love with her…

… To be truly honest, she, herself, didn't remember when she started to like him too, she couldn't tell apart what made her fall for him, because of her love, every memory was precious to her.

"… I don't know, I think that only you would be able to know that"

"… I can't", he replied, "I said before that I can't feel right? And that extends to my memories too, I have them but they are like a movie, I can see them but it doesn't hold any feelings."

"Oh…"

"… How did you fall in love in love with me?", he asked suddenly.

"I don't know, all of my memories with you are dear to me", she replied, "I can't pinpoint mine's either…"

"So… Love is something hard to notice…", Ai said in deep thought, "If I ever feel love how I'm suppose to know that?"

"It's a precious feeling", she said smiling softly, "It may sound complicated but… Loving someone makes you appreciate a lot of things, make you suffer, but in the end it's worth it, when you know the feeling you just feel like a complete puzzle."

"A complete puzzle…"

That's why he felt empty? Like there was something missing? He knew that he loved her once, his memories were perfectly clear… So his need to learn again… Was it meant to be a reflection of missing this part of himself?

'I want to live…'

'I wish I could stay with her a bit more…'

"Ai… Why do you want so much to recover your feelings?", she asked.

"… Because of my last memory", he replied, "Before I shut down, I can hear my screams… It wasn't said with my voice, but with my mind… They sounded pained… At least I can tell that"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… To be truly honest, the reason that I wish to discover my feelings for you was because this memory makes me so"

"Your last memory…"

"… But sometimes I wonder about the reason of not being able to love you now", he said, "Perhaps I'm not the same person that you love, after all, differently from you, I can feel nothing from my memories."

She felt her chest hurt with that words, hearing him say that the time they spent together was nothing to him now…

… But what he said made her think deeply, what if she was just loving someone that could never return? What if she wanted to believe that the person in front of her was the same person that she loved back then?

"You're crying again"

"I-I can't help it… It pains me too much…"

She looked miserable, even if he was there and there was others people around it felt as if she was crying alone.

He felt a strange thing inside of him, not noticing when his hand reached her face, which made the girl in front of him stop, looking surprised.

"Huh?"

"… What was that?", he asked himself while taking back his hand and staring at it with a puzzled expression, "… I didn't even notice when I did this"

He was a bit confused, why he reacted like that? Why seeing her crying made him reach to her and try to stop her crying?

Could it be…

The first sign of emotion?

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0-**

**THAT'S THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE!**

**OH, BTW, I will change the title of this fic because I doesn't want two fics that sound similar(and by similar I mean the word 'again'), it will be called from now on "The Feelings that I didn't know"**

**Believe me, usually my chapter tends to be way longer than that, but you don't need to worry, I love drama and all, but I love to write fluff shit way more than that, he will get nicer with time and I promise my best selection of corny XD*Headshot***

…

**But of course I will be glad to make drama just to rip your poor hearts and laugh as everyone cries*headshot***

**Ahem,**

**Now, let's go to the reviews!**

**Kawaii Dream- Yes, I loved his story, and dear me! It's the first time that I am writing him and I hope that the development goes right =_=**

**It will take a time for that, and meanwhile cute things will happen heheheh!**

**MikageHime- **Thanks, I'm glad that you like both fics, and I will try my best to make this story as fluff as the other!

**Cure Noble0- **Yep, there will be more chapters!I know that this isn't my best, but be sure that it will get better XD

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever- **I know right? I was smiling like a dork, his ending is the best of all of the Uta Pri guys! Even better than Otoya's(and I love Otoya, he's my favorite character).


	3. Chapter 3

Ai was in deep thought, looking at his hand and remembering about his unconscious reaction.

According to his data touching someone's cheek like that was a sign of affection, but even if he was a bit surprised he didn't find himself feeling any different from before.

"Feeling is a complex thing…" he mumbled.

-TOC TOC-

"It's open", he replied, being greeted by Haruka, that looked very nervous and uncomfortable.

"Huh…", she stuttered unsure about what to say.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"That's… Do you remember about what you said yesterday"?, she asked, starting to fidget.

"Yes.", he nodded, "…What you specifically want?"

"Well…", she sighed, "The part where you told me about the possibility of not being the same Ai that I knew and that was why you didn't feel nothing"

She flinched when she said the last words.

"… I remember that"

"… I want to apologize", she said bowing.

"Huh? For what?"

"I was so happy with the possibility of Ai returning that I never considered the idea that you may not be the same person that I love", she looked down, "That's why… I want to apologize for being inconsiderate"

"… I don't think it's something you need to apologize, as far as I know you didn't do anything wrong"

"That may be the case but… I don't want forced feelings, after you said that I was thinking… A lot to be truly honest", she said, her eyes darkening, "It happened a lot of things lately and I'm not sure how I feel anymore"

"So… You're saying that you don't love me anymore."

"I don't know", she answered with honesty, "That's why I want to ask you if we could be… Just friends for now"

"… I see"

"B-But I am still willing to help with recovering your feelings!", she added quickly, "The fact that I like you won't change, no matter what."

"Didn't you say that you don't know if you love me?"

"W-Well… there isn't only one kind of love", she said softly, "Besides romance you can like other people like family, friends or partners!"

"Hum… I didn't know that, I should have searched more"

"It isn't that easy", she said remembering fondly of the different kind of affections that she felt, because of the people around her "It's different from each person"

"…I don't think I can learn what feelings are like a normal human", he said touching her face briefly like that day, looking with the utmost attention when he saw how her eyes widened, "That's why I want to ask you to be my test subject."

"Huh?", Haruka squeaked, confused, blushing with how close their faces are.

"Tell me everything", he said whispering in her ear, "I want to observe you, to see how people express sadness and happiness, to know what makes you feel that… Tell me, I want to understand it."

"Y-Yes", she agreed, without knowing about what to do, her ears burning and her heart beating like crazy.

"What are you feeling right now?"

"A bit… Embarrassed I guess", was the weak answer.

"Is that good or bad?"

"… Good", was the softly reply.

"…Alright, let's start now"

"Hum?"

"We have a whole day for ourselves, we can use it to make our test", he replied clearly not picking the panic that she started to feel, "Let's go, I want to test some situations that I found on the internet"

"A-Ah… W-Wait it's too sudden and…!", she squeaked, but was simply dragged by the cyan haired male.

-00-

"… Ferris Wheel?"

"Yes", he said after they were arrived, "I made a list of romantic places, but because you changed the focus of our relationship I didn't had time to update it"

"I could have waited", she said blinking a few times.

"Huh… Right, I forgot to consider this possibility", he replied, furrowing his brows trying to think about why he didn't considered it at all, "Strange, I should be able to consider all of the available possibilities"

'Could it be…'

Nanami chuckled, thinking about how cute he looked trying to find an explanation for his mistake, which she found endearing and very human like.

"You sure was eager to try", Haruka said with a fond smile.

"…Eager?", he retorted puzzled.

"Yes… You didn't want to wait right?"

Now that he was thinking better… Yes, he wanted to check about that as soon as he read all about this "love" thing, but then again, he always did that, wanting to understand about things that he didn't know…

…According to his memory.

"You can enter now"

"Oh! Thanks!", she said with a thankful smile.

"…"

"It's the same place that I discovered that you were a robot", Haruka suddenly said, picking his attention, "It was cold, but you embraced me, you were overheating and I didn't know how to react"

"… Yes, I remember that"

"I'm glad that I can see the view clearly now, that time it was too dark to see anything", she commented, looking outside.

"… Yes, it was dark that time", he also stared outside, both feeling in a comfortable silence.

It was kind of a lie about what he said. Sure, he did make a list of places to go, but he wanted to check this place first because of the memory of when they were there because it had the most impact, he wanted to see if he could evoke the same sensation as before.

… But as she said, it wasn't night, they didn't get stuck inside the Ferris wheel, and didn't embrace her either… It was a completely different situation.

It still felt nice, but it wasn't the same thing.

"Ah… What a shame… she pouted when it stopped, "Well, it was still nice."

"…"

"Thank you Mikaze-kun", she replied with a smile, "I really enjoyed it."

"… Why are you suddenly using honorifics?", he asked feeling puzzled.

"I don't want to treat you like someone's replacement if you aren't really Ai", she explained looking more at peace, "And… If you are still the same person that I love I will wait until we could can ourselves 'Lovers' again"

He was very surprised with the sudden change; their last meeting only made her cry and make a face that he assumed that would be sadness, so he wondered what changed.

"Why the change?"

"Huh?"

"Everytime you were crying, so why are you smiling now?"

"That's because of the time we spent now", was her reply, which didn't make any sense to him, "You may not feel now, but I can see that you started to act like a 'human', so… It gave me hope."

"Hope of what? That I may be able to feel?"

"No", she shook her head, "That in the end, everything will be alright."

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

**HOW EFFING LONG I TOOK TO WRITE THIS?*RAGE***

**Ahem, sorry, it's just that when I wrote the second chapter, what I had in mind was throw through the window as it changed the whole plot that I planned Q-Q**

**Now, let's go to the reviews!**

**MikageHime**: W-Wait Mika-chan don't faint! O_o*brings water*,

**Brandnewmelody**: Wow, that's a surprise! I never expected that you would love Ai too XD(it's a nice surprise indeed!)

**Star78**: OMG, you're a sweetheart!I wouldn't say that my stories are detailed because I can't write long sentences in English, but I do what I can with the dialogues XD

I-Inspired you? Oh.. Well*blush*, thanks a lot! I hope to see your story soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"…What are friends supposed to do?"

"Eh?"

Haruka blinked a few times with a puzzled look when Ai said that.

"We aren't taking this as a love route, so how should we act as friends?", he repeated his question.

"W-Well", Haruka stuttered, "We have a good time together"

"A good time… Is that what they call having fun?"

"Yes, having a good time bring happiness", she answered clapping her hands and smiling.

"Ok, how can we do that?", Ai asked, "How do we have a good time together?"

"Hum… We do something that we love", she tried to explain, "Sharing something that you like with someone… It makes you love what you do even more!"

"Hum…"

Maybe he could give it a try, it wasn't like he had anything to lose and he was pretty sure that even without being able to understand emotions he could at least tell what he liked.

"We could give a try", he said after a long while.

"Huh? Do you have anything in mind Mikaze-kun?"

"Yes, I have a place in mind"

-00-

"Wow! The beach!", said Haruka trying to hold her hair as the wind messed with it, "Did you want to be here because of your memories?"

"No", he replied staring the horizon, "I… Just like it."

"I see…", she smiled, also looking at the horizon, "It's really pretty… The waves and the sun…"

"… Let's go to the water"

"Hum? Er… I didn't bring any swimsuit"

"Its fine, I don't plan to swim", he said nonchalantly, "I just want to take a walk"

"Ok then", blinked Haruka, taking her shoes while stepping on the cold water, "Eek!"

"? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, the water is very cold!", laughed Haruka when the salty water brushed against her ankles, making her shudder a bit.

"…If you want we can walk closer to the beach", he blinked, but Haruka shook her head.

"I'm fine, I got accustomed", she replied with a smile, "It isn't that hot today but it still feels refreshing"

"Ok", he shrugged and started to walk again, being followed by Haruka.

They walked for a while in total silence, it reminded Haruka of a certain Christmas Day when they also did the same thing, walking aimless as Ai was trying to do what couples do, just walking around.

She chuckled with the memory, thinking that certain things don't change.

When he heard the chuckle he turned his eyes to see the girl, wondering why she looked so happy as they were just walking and not doing anything out of ordinary.

"Why are you laughing?", he stopped, which made her stumble on him.

"Ah… I guess that I'm feeling happy", she answered embarrassed while giving an awkward laugh.

"Why are you feeling happy if we were just walking?"

"I don't know, it just felt nice", she replied with a warm smile.

"…"

He turned again and started to walk again, which made Haruka blink before trying to catch with him.

What was that strange feeling in his chest? And why he felt his cheeks burn a bit? Was his system ok?

"Huh, strange, my system looks normal…"

"Ah… Mikaze-kun s-slow down!", begged Haruka out of breath.

Ai stopped at the request of the girl, which made her end with her face into his back again, which made her rub her forehead because of the pain.

"Does it hurts?", he asked putting his hand in her forehead, while trying to make his system make his hand colder to act like a makeshift "ice pack".

Haruka just stood there, eyes widening and looking speechless.

"What's wrong?", he asked when he noticed her expression.

"You… Are smiling", was the softly answer.

He looked puzzled, and then he stared his reflection on her eyes, surprised that the corner of his mouth were slight up like a small smile.

"Ah… That's… So that was what being happy feels like?", he asked holding the place where he felt that strange feeling.

Drop.

"Huh?", he mumbled when he noticed that there were tears falling from her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Ah… That's… I guess I'm very happy", she blinked trying to rub the tears away.

"Isn't tears just for when you're sad?"

"No… We also cry when we are overwhelmed by happiness", she said trying to hold her sobs but smiling at the same time.

He couldn't grasp how it worked, but somewhere in his mind he thought that it made sense, in a weird way.

"Ah… That strange feeling again", he murmured when he felt that strange sensation, stronger than before, "Huh?"

Was that a tear in his cheek?

"I… Why am I crying?", he asked confused while stared the tear in his hand.

Is that what means by feeling overwhelmed? It was… Strange to say the least, but he could for sure that he liked the feeling of being happy.

"I guess… That I'm feeling happy", he murmured a bit shocked, "Thanks"

"Huh? For what? I didn't do anything…", asked Haruka puzzled.

"It isn't true", he said shaking his head, "I guess… That what you said about sharing something that you like makes you happy"

"Oh? Is that so?", she said with a tender smile, "I'm glad… That I could make you happy"

"Say… What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you like to do?", he clarified.

"W-well…", she blushed and fidgeted a bit, "It's kind of silly…"

"Tell me."

Her heart skipped a beat when she looked at him and saw that his expression wasn't as cold as before, she wasn't 100% sure, but she could swear that he looked at her with tender eyes.

"Huh… I like collecting seashells", she whispered, avoiding his gaze while blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Then let's do it?", he offered, giving a wider smile.

-00-

"That's a lot of seashells", laughed Haruka holding the fabric of her dress to hold the seashells that she collected.

"What you do if that?"

"Huh? I guess that's a souvenir", she replied, "I just like to search for them because there are so many kinds of shells and they are so pretty!"

"I see", he looked at his own, trying to establish what would define that seashells as "pretty", "How can you tell what is pretty about them?"

"What I like the most", she said showing the ones she picked, "Of the seashells you picked, none caught your attention?"

He looked at the seashells carefully, picking one that had a strange iridescent color, and then he looked at the red-haired girl in front of him.

Beauty was an abstract concept and people had different tastes in what appealed them, and even the stereotypes of what looks good or not didn't make any sense.

The girl in front of him could be considered "bland" if he analyzed her based on what people could classify as beauty, but for some reason, he didn't think that he was bland, there was something very unique about her that he couldn't understand but to him she was definitively "pretty".

Now, what she said about things that we like looks pretty to us made sense to him.

… Maybe that meant that he liked her?

"… Yes, I do like her", he whispered to himself.

"Did you say anything Mikaze-kun?", asked Haruka when she noticed that he was awfully quiet.

"No", he shook his head, "…I liked being able to feel 'happiness', but I think I need to experiment more of it to fully grasp the concept"

"I would be glad to help you", she nodded giving a warm look.

"I'm counting on you", he said, smiling a bit.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

**BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED RIGHT? XD*Headshot***

**Wow! I felt embarrassed writing this chapter hehe, I shouldn't be allowed to listen to Kokoro Kiseki while hearing that.*sweatdrop***

**TaecZy**- I know right? The feels were overwhelming! Hehehe, thanks a lot!

**Brandnewmelody**- Pfff…. I think we have the same taste for men and I like that XD

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever**- C-Cry? For real? O_o, I didn't think that I would be able to make anyone feel like that wow! Thanks a lot! I too, want to see them act like a couple heheh

**Cure Noble0**- There's the beach chapter! Even if I doubt that was what you had in mind XD(I write more fluff than fanservice per say), heheh, thanks a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

"New entry."

"I think I kind of mastered the feeling of happiness, but to be fully able to feel like a living being, as they say that everything that lives can feel I need to discover about the other feelings."

"Even the negative ones, like hate, fear, anxiety and…"

Jealousy

"It's Valentine's Day", Haruka smiled with a look of wonder, seeing the stores covered with red, pink and other pretty decorations.

"Valentine's Day is a day where you give presents, most popular being chocolates, for loved ones", said Ai after searching for a while.

"Yes", nodded Haruka, "It's a crowded day, with everyone shopping for presents"

"You seem calm", stated Ai slight puzzled.

"Huh?"

"You don't seem in panic or in a hurry", he said, "Is that because you don't have a 'special someone' to give chocolates for?"

"No…", replied Haruka forcing a smile and trying to ignore the pain in her chest when he said that she didn't have a 'special someone' now, "I just bought everything beforehand, that's why I'm not worried."

"…I see"

"…"

"…"

"When do you plan to give the chocolates to everyone?"

"Well… There will be a party so I will hand the chocolates to Ittoki-kun, Ichinose-san, Hirijikawa-san, Jinguji-san, Syo-kun, Shinomiya-san and Cecil-san", she counted, "Ah! And the rest of sempais too!"

'She didn't mention my name', thought Ai, 'is that because it's obvious or…'

-00-

"Hello everyone!", greeted Haruka,"I bought chocolate for you!"

"Thanks Haru-chan!"

"My, receiving a gift from Little Lamb? I'm honored"

"…Thanks Nanami-san"

"It's a fairly simple chocolate, but I am not the kind to refuse sweets"

"Ah~ How lucky! I received Nanami's chocolate!"

"Haha, I'm glad that everyone liked it", said Nanami with a big smile.

"… What about my chocolate?", asked Ai, which made her blink.

"Oh! Here, that's your chocolate Mikaze-kun", she said giving him one of the simply chocolate.

Ai stared the small, yet pretty wrapped chocolate, noticing that it was the same as the one that she gave everyone.

… He didn't notice when the next words escaped his lips.

"My chocolate is the same as everyone else"

"Hey Ai-Ai you should say 'Thank You'", sweatdropped Reiji with a awkward laugh.

"Huh? It's not that I'm not thankful it's just… I read that in Valentine's Day you're supposed to give a different chocolate for the one that you liked the most", he replied with a confused face.

"…"

Everyone was speechless after that; Haruka looked a bit uncomfortable, looking to the side.

"Huh… That's…"

Because they are starting from scratch, just as friends, she thought that it would be better if she gave a "chocolate friend", but she never considered that the cyan haired male considered her more than that.

"Huh… Ai, do you like Nanami-chan?", asked Reiji.

"Yes, I do like her", he answered with a puzzled expression which made everyone sweatdrop and Haruka blush.

"Huh… No, I'm not saying like this, what I meant is…"

"Reiji", interrupted Camus, "It's better if stop or you will embarrass the lady more than she's embarrassed"

"Oh… Right", he nodded looking at her with sympathy, "It's better if he figures it by himself right?"

-00-

'…Valentine's Day you're supposed to give a different chocolate for the one that you liked the most'

Haruka stared at the expensive chocolate in her hands.

As soon as she started to search for chocolates to give to everyone she saw this one and immediately thought about Ai, so she didn't even think twice when she bought it.

… She kind of forced herself to buy the same chocolate for him after she noticed her mistake, and for some reason she didn't have the heart to give it back.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Huh? Enter", she said after hiding the chocolate.

"… Hi", greeted Ai.

"Ah… Hi"

"…"

"…"

"I want to apologize"

"Huh?"

"You looked very uncomfortable and I did fault with my courtesy", he said.

"Oh that's… Don't worry, it's ok."

"But still", he continued, frowning a bit, "I don't know what made me say that"

"…"

"I guess in my mind…", he hesitated trying to think of words to express himself, "I felt… I think… Angry? I kind of thought that even if we aren't as close as my old self as with you we shared a stronger bond than everyone?"

"Ai you…", she said, not noticing that she called him by his first name, "Are you… Jealous?"

"Jealous?", he repeated a bit dumbfounded, closing his eyes for a moment while he searched for it's definition from an online dictionary.

"**1.**

jealous resentment against a rival, a person enjoying success or advantage, etc., or against another's success or advantage itself.

**2.**

mental uneasiness from suspicion or fear of rivalry, unfaithfulness, etc., as in love or aims.

**3.**

vigilance in maintaining or guarding something.

**4.**

a jealous feeling, disposition, state, or mood."

'I don't have resentment against anyone in particular nor I have suspect anything', he thought more confused.

"… None of the definitions of Jealousy matches with what I am feeling right now", he said after a long pause, "I don't suspect you of doing anything or feel resentment against anyone"

"Do you resent me?", asked Haruka

"No, why would I?"

"Do you resent the fact that I didn't give anything special?", she asked again.

He blinked a few times before closing his eyes, trying to remember when he felt the strange feeling, remembering how disappointed he felt when he saw that he received nothing in special.

"… Maybe"

"Why do you think our bond is so special?", she asked with a tender smile.

"Because… Even thought I can barely understand my feelings right now I'm sure… By everything that you taught me, that you're what I like the most", he answered, his eyes widening.

Maybe he was a step closer to discovering the feeling of being in love?

"I see…", was her soft response.

She looked briefly to the side, where she put the chocolate that she hided, something that Ai noticed, so he went to check and got surprised when he found it.

"What's this? Chocolate?"

"T-That's!", stuttered Haruka.

"… Who was the one supposed to receive this chocolate?"

"…No one"

"Huh? You bought an expensive and clearly special chocolate and you don't intend to give it to anyone in a Valentine's Day?", he asked confused.

"W-Well, I bought for someone without thinking about it, but when I realized my mistake I couldn't have the heart to give it back", she said fidgeting a bit.

"… Who is it?", he asked frowning a bit, suddenly feeling slight pissed again.

The thought that someone was more special to her than him made he feel uneasy for some reason, and he didn't like the feeling at all.

"Er… You", she whispered, avoiding his gaze and fidgeting more.

"Me?", he blinked in surprise.

"… I know that we were supposed to act like just friends right now but… I don't know, when I saw it I felt the urge to buy it for you", she explained, her cheeks red like a tomato.

He looked at the expensive chocolate, and a sudden thought came to his mind.

"… What kind of chocolate you would give to my old self?"

"Huh?"

"Before I lost my feelings… What kind of chocolate would you give to me?"

"Oh that's… I don't know", she answered shaking her head, "The first Valentine's Day that I spent with you wasn't anything in special as we weren't in love with each other at the time so…"

"… If I were in love with you like before, this would be the chocolate that you would give to me?"

"H-Huh", she stuttered again when he approached her, their faces centimeters apart, "I-I think so"

"I see… So that's the reason you didn't gave me this chocolate", he said with an annoyed expression, "This chocolate is meant for my old self."

'Is he… Jealous again?', blinked Haruka.

"… Are you jealous of your past self?"

He flushed looking startled, looking down while trying to process what she said.

Was he pissed that she still loved his old self?

'Yes', was the immediate answer that came to his mind.

"Er… Mikaze-kun", she tried to call him, as his face was too close for the comfort zone.

"Ai"

"Huh?"

"Call me by my first name", he said looking her in the eyes.

"Mi… Ai-kun", she whispered softly.

"This isn't a test anymore", he said resting his forehead in her neck, "Stop looking at me like that"

"Eh?"

"I'm no longer the one from your past", he whispered close to her ear, which made her shiver, "… I'm jealous"

"… Of what?", she asked confused, gulping a bit when he felt his breath tickle her skin.

"Everytime you talk so fondly about my past self it makes me upset", he says, "It makes me want to force yourself to look at the present me"

"Ai… Are you, by any chance… In love with me?"

"I don't know", he said sincerely, closing his eyes, "I don't know if it's love, with this incomplete heart of mine, but I know that I care, I truly care about you."

"…I"

She hesitated, not knowing what to say.

Ai noticed her hesitation, sighing he let go of her and took the expensive chocolate with him.

"… I still can't fully comprehend what's happening", he said looking at her with a gentler expression, "… But after I complete my heart… I will truly love you, I know that"

"Ai…", she whispered.

"Hey… I know I'm not the same as my old self but… Can I have this chocolate?", he asked looking at the pretty wrapped gift.

"Yes", she nodded still stunned by his words.

"… I'm glad", he smiled, "It's a promise, next Valentine we will spend it together as a couple."

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00- **

Wow! Only me could make giving chocolate being so dramatic*snorts*

Now review time!

Cure Noble0- Yep, I'm not good with handling fanservice, I like more cute dork moments hehe XD

Brandnewmelody- HAHAH right?LOLOLOL, Love Ai too, wouldn't go out with him as I prefer him with Haruka XD

TaecZy- AHHAHA, Thanks! And sorry for taking so long again, I hope this chapter is worth the wait! X_x


	6. Chapter 6

**You guy know that I don't have the habit to put comments first right? Yeah,.this is a special case as I need to thanks Kawaii Dream for giving me the wonderful idea for this chapter!**

**Are you ready?**

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000-**

"There's no other way…? I thought that I progressed a lot, but…"

Ai sighed in frustration, after he completely understood what jealousy meant he didn't discover anything new.

"I know that there are still some parts missing, but what could they be and how I trigger them?", he mumbled furrowing his brows.

"W-Wait a second, I am almost there"

"Huh?", he blinked, "Is that… Nanami's voice?"

He went outside, and heard a rustling, puzzled, he looked everywhere but couldn't find the said girl, even if her voice still sounded close.

"Ah… Wait kitty…"

He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Nanami sitting on one of the tree's branch, trying to reach a small cat at the end of it.

"Nanami!"

"Uh? Ah… H-Hello M… Ai-kun", she greeted him weakly while her other hand was holding the branch.

"What are you doing there?"

"W-Well, this is small kitten locked scared and this tree is quite tall so…", she trailed off, feeling embarrassed, "I-I wanted to help it."

"… It's better if you return, the probability of you hurting yourself is 99,9%!"

"D-Don't worry, I will be fine… Ah!"

"NANAMI!"

The cat, scared, jumped on her and then landed safely through a opened window, but Haruka didn't have the same luck as she lost her balance and fell on the lower branch, landing on her stomach.

"Are you ok?", Ai asked concerned, and he could swear that his system stopped functioning when the girl didn't move.

"I-It hurts", she managed to say weakly.

He let a sigh of relief, for some reason his body was shaking.

'I don't have time to try and identify what it is, I better make sure that she's safe', he shook his head, trying to find anything to help the girl get down.

-00-

"Well, you didn't have any major injury, but I suggest that she rests a bit", said the doctor, "…At least until her stomach stop hurting."

"Understood, I will make sure that she rests", said Ai with a serious face.

"…Huh… Sorry", Haruka apologized meekly.

"… Are you ok?"

"Er… Yes, my stomach hurts a bit but… It's nothing severe"

"…I'm glad to know"

"… Sorry for worrying you", she started to fidget, looking down.

"Worriyng…?"

"Yes, I didn't want to scare you like that", she said looking slight ashamed, "B-But thanks for caring"

"Huh? Ah… You're welcome", he looking to the side, with a tint of red in his cheeks.

"Ai, are you blus…"

"The doctor said that's better if you rest"

"O-Ok"

-00-

"Knock Knock"

"You can enter Reiji", replied Ai without looking at the door.

"Hey! How did you know that it was me?", Reiji pouted, opening the door.

"..You're the only one that would say 'knock knock', besides, I recognized your voice", he said with a deadpanned voice.

"Geezz You're no fun, do you only know how to smile when Nanami's near?", he shook his head receiving a glare, "Hey, I'm kidding!"

"… Why are you here?"

"Hum… I heard that Nanami suffered an accident so I wanted to check it"

"… If you wanted to know how she was then you should've visited her", Ai said arching an eyebrow.

"True, I confess that I heard that it wasn't something serious, but I wanted to check if you were ok"

"…Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hum… Because I'm pretty sure that I would freak out if I saw someone that I care falling from a tree", Reiji answered a bit concerned, "Sometimes you're too cold Ai"

"… It's not like I didn't feel anything when that happened", he said, "I just didn't think about it, the first thing that came to my mind was to check if she was ok"

"Oh! So you care!"

"Yes, I care for her, I knew that for quite a while, so what's your real point?", asked Ai while Reiji sweatdropped.

"There's no point, I am just surprised", he replied scratching his head, "It's just that most of the time you have the same expression on your face, so it's hard to tell when you care or not."

"…"

"Huh… Sorry, that's awkward", the brunette said, "Huh… You should try to spend more time with her, for a couple you guys act… In a weird way"

'He doesn't know that I'm a robot and that I lost my feelings', Ai reminded himself, '…It's better if I play along for now'

"…Yes, maybe", he agreed after a long silence, "I did a list of places to go with her"

"Oh… I see, can I have a look?"

"No"

"Geez, you're no fun Ai-Ai", Reiji whined before looking above the cyan haired male's shoulder, seeing some photos, "Huh? Haunted House?"

"… That's for my project", said Ai blushing a bit while taking the photos and putting inside the drawer.

'Project huh? Ai, sometimes you're too transparent', grinned the brunette.

"Fine~ I will visit Nanami-chan now and see if she's ok, Bye, bye!"

Oh boy~ Nanami would be happy to hear that Ai was planning a date with her!

-00-

"Hey Nanami-san!", greeted Reiji.

"Ah! Reiji-san!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess"

"Wow! It's good to know, you see, Ai-ai was planning to take you on a date!"

"…Really?"

"Yep! I saw it, he was looking at some Haunted Houses to go!", Reiji said with a cheerful voice, not noticing how she froze when he said 'Haunted House'. "It's a good place for couples, you can cling to him whenever you get a fright!"

"Er…"

"Huh? Nanami, are you ok?"

"…"

"Are you… Scared to go?", he asked concerned when the girl started to shake like a leaf.

"I-I get easily scared with that sort of thing"

"But that's the spirit of Haunted Houses! It means to give a good scare!"

Good scare…

Wait a moment.

'Maybe he's trying to learn about a new feeling?', her eyes widened in realization, ' Maybe that's the reason that he want me to come along?'

Ah… She didn't want to go, as that sort of thing terrified her, but she did say that she would do anything to help him to recover his feelings right?

"O-Ok, you're right, I will go"

"That's the spirit!", cheered Reiji, for the completely wrong reasons.

-00-

"Well, I think this is must be the ideal place", said Ai while carrying a folder, "They say that's the scariest Haunted House on the World"

He opened the door and blinked, a bit surprised to see Haruka standing there.

"What are you doing here?", he asked dumbfounded, "… No, they let you go?"

"Y-Yes, the doctor said that I was good to go and my stomach doesn't hurt as I took some painkillers", she explained fidgeting.

"I see… But there's no need for you to come, I would visit you"

"I know, Reiji-kun told me", she said fidgeting a bit and looking very uncomfortable, "He said that… You plan to go to a Haunted House right? S-So I will go too"

"You don't seem like the kind that would go to this place"

"W-Well, it's another of your plans to recover your feelings right?", she asked breathing slowly before giving a confident stare, "I-I said that I would help you no matter what, and I always stick with my promises!"

"… Are you sure? Your body is trembling"

"Y-Yes, you don't need to worry, I will be fine", smiled Haruka trying to reassure him.

…And herself.

-00-

"Welcome! Are you going to be alone on this journey or will you take someone with you?"

"Two tickets", said Ai in a deadpan voice.

"Ok!", said a cheerful girl grinning, "You look like an adorable couple huh? Well, let's see what kind of difficult your lovely partner takes right? Choose one of the plates here"

"Huh… T-This one?", Haruka pointed to the middle one.

"Oh, let's me see… Oh!", the woman mouthed.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that no one even got this one", said the woman smiling, "Guess you're lucky, you got the Lunatic Mode"

"Lun…?"

"The scariest that our house offers, good luck!"

…Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come.

-00-

"AAAAAAACK!", Screamed Haruka when a hologram of a spirit laughing appeared, she started to sob and hide her face on Ai's back.

"Huh… These holograms are impressive, it really looks like they are real spirits", Ai commented with interest, "The place was also well made, it does look like ruins but they also have a good security system"

"…"

"Haruka?", he turned when he didn't hear the girls voice, widening his eyes when he saw that the girl was crying.

"It's too scary", she sobbed, her body shaking slight.

"I see… It's better if you wait me outside", he said with a gentle voice, receiving a nod from the girl.

-Click-

"Sorry, once you enter the house you will stay there until you solve the puzzles or you stay for 1 hour"

"O-One hour?!", Haruka stuttered.

She didn't think that she could handle one hour in that place.

"Nanami", called Ai.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, these puzzles will be easy for me", he said with a reassuring voice.

"O-Ok, then"

"Most of things here rely on visual effects", he said looking around, "So you only need to close your eyes"

"H-Huh, but it will be hard to walk if I don't see where I'm going"

"That's no problem, just hold my hand"

Haruka looked at him and nodded when he offered his hand, breathing slowly, she held it, feeling more calm.

"Let's go"

"Right", she agreed with a small smile, before hearing shriek that made her froze on the spot.

"Hum… It seems that they also rely on sounds"

"D-Don't worry, I will be ok"

"…Listen to my voice"

"Huh?"

"If the sounds also scare you can listen to my voice", he gave her a look, suddenly a bit shy and awkward.

Haruka also blushed, but smiled when she heard that, forgetting where she was, she opened her eyes, and just looked at him the whole time.

He blushed the whole time, as he wasn't good with words, but tried nevertheless to hold a conversation the entire time to distract her, a fact that made her feels warm and happy.

-00-

"It seems that my plan failed"

"S-Sorry, I thought that it would be of help but in the end I got in the way"

"Huh? Oh no, it isn't your fault, it's just that the place failed to make me feel scared"

"Feel scared? Are you trying to make you feel scared on purpouse?", Haruka asked feeling puzzled.

"Yes… After I understood the feeling of being annoyed, angry and jealous I couldn't learn about news feelings", he sighed, "It seems it's still too soon for that"

"I don't think so, you're doing fairly well", Haruka smile, "You did a lot of progress, there's no need to push yourself"

"…Don't you feel scared that we may not return to what we are before?"

"No, I don't", she said with confidence, "I admit that at first the whole idea scared me, but not anymore"

"…Why?"

"It's like back in the haunted house. You make me enjoy too much of our time together to worry about anything else"

"I see…"

"Besides… Ugh", she crouched down, feeling a sudden pain.

"What's wrong?", he asked worried.

"I-I don't feel good, I-I guess that the effect of the painkillers wore off", she said weakly which alarmed him.

"Let's go to the nearest hospital!"

-00-

"We already gave her some painkillers, she will be fine"

"Understood"

"Huh…"

"So… You lied when you said that you were ok"

"I didn't want you to worry", she admitted feeling like a child being scolded.

"I think that your reckless gives more scares than the scariest Haunted House", Ai sighed.

"Ah… Sorry it wasn't my intention", she gave an awkwardly laugh before blinking, "Wait, you said that you felt scared?"

"Huh?", he also blinked.

Now that he thought better about it… His first reaction when she saw her falling down or when she's suddenly started to feel unwell, it was very close to the way she reacted when they were in the Haunted House.

"Huh… Yes, I think I remember that I panicked when I saw you falling"

"I-Is that so?"

"While I'm grateful that today didn't go to a waste", he said with a sigh, "I don't think that I like feeling scared, especially if I need to worry about you"

"Ah… Sorry, I will be more careful from now on"

"That's a relief", he chuckled a bit.

'I never saw him smiling so much before...', she thought blushing, 'W-Well, he did say that he wanted to first comprehend all of his feelings but he also said that he liked me'

…Maybe she could risk a date?

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000-**

**Something less dramatic and more giggles heh, even if I don't feel that's my best chapter I also didn't think that it was half bad**

**So… I guess that I will go for a romance the next chapter, and if you're wondering if I consider if the chapters until now were romantic I will say that more-or-less.**

**Now to the reviews~**

**Cure Noble0**- Huh… I can't tell if that's a compliment or a critic XD, hahhaa, but I will go for the compliment until they say that I'm wrong keke, thanks!

**Lady-Korina**-Alice- Yes, I find adorable his clueness ^_^, he's such a sweetheart on the games!*o*

**Brandnewmelody**-Good to know that you loved it dear!

**rupali100**- It's hard, I guess that I get very into it, like I'm actually speaking, but sometimes it's hard to balance on how much he knows and how much he already knows hahah, they're very complex and I'm crying because it's hard! XD


	7. Chapter 7

It has been days since they last met each other and today was one of Ai's free days, as well as hers.

She was planning to call him and tell him about going on a date but…

It was raining cat and dogs outside.

"What a shame, just in our free day…", Haruka mumbled sadly, opening the curtains.

Then again, it could be a sign.

She sighed sadly.

Now that she finally accepted that she has fallen in love with him again she had doubts about telling him her feelings.

"Ah… I need time to think", she shook her head, "… This weather looks awful but I don't doubt that he may come here…"

She didn't want to see him now.

She took a cloak and an umbrella, going outside.

-00-

"It's raining a lot today", he blinked, "… It isn't an ideal day to go outside"

…But here he was, walking through this storm with an umbrella to get to Haruka's house.

"Haruka?", he knocked the door.

No response.

'Strange, she should be inside as it has been raining since morning', he looked at the door with a puzzled expression, 'She won't go outside in this dangerous weather would she?'

He had a bad feeling.

"… I will try to call her cell phone", he started dialing her number, putting his ear close to the door in case of the thing being inside.

…There was no sound and she wasn't picking up.

'… What must have happened?'

He was worried.

He ran outside, there wasn't any clue or direction to follow but it didn't matter as he intended to search for her even if took the entire day.

-00-

"It's heavy… Like a fog", Haruka whispered, looking at the lake in front of her.

She was drenched, a strong wind took her umbrella and now she was sitting on a bench in front of the lake looking at nothing in particular as her body got colder and colder.

"You're going to catch a cold"

Haruka turned when she noticed the lack of water pouring on her, jumping when she saw that was Ai, taking his coat off to put around her.

He looked angry and worried.

"A-Ai…"

"I looked everywhere", he started to scold her, "How long you was outside in this weather?"

"Hum…. I don't know?", she replied in a small voice.

"Your skin is too cold", he furrowed his brows, "Let's get back to your home, you need to take a bath and put dry clothes"

"Sorry", she apologized.

"… Whatever is troubling you we are going to talk after I'm sure you're better", he nodded, his voice sounding calmer.

-00-

After she took a bath and put warm clothes Ai stood outside, giving her a cup of coffee, placing one of his cold hands on her face, which made her skin crawl.

"Hum… At least you didn't catch a cold", he nodded, taking his hand and sitting on the couch.

"Thanks… For the coffee", Haruka silently sipped the dark liquid.

They fell in silence, even if they didn't cross eyes Haruka could feel that he was waiting for an explanation.

"What were you doing in the middle of the rain?", he finally asked.

"I-I needed to think about some things", she stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Fine, but why you didn't do it in your house?"

"…"

She started to fidget.

"… Is that because of me?", he asked, which made her tense up, "Why?"

"I was thinking about our current relationship", she answered looking down.

"And?"

"I…", she blushed a deep red, "Love you"

"…"

"I finally realized it after the time we spent together and I saw a side of you that I never saw before", she admitted, few tears dropping from her eyes.

"Why you look so sad?", he whispered softly as he gently wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm scared that… If you fall in love with me the same thing that happened last time repeat again"

Yes… She was scared; she remembered how she feared for his life, how he fainted on her arms and how he disappeared from her life for months, returning back to her without his feelings.

She didn't knew if she could endure it again.

"I… I don't know if I can endure it again, I don't want to lose you", she sobbed.

"You won't"

"Huh?", she blinked as he hugged her close to him, his body incredible warm.

"I finally developed my feelings and I sense that I'm close to understand the ones about you", he answered.

She trembled slight.

"It's ok, I'm not feeling any worse than before"

"But…"

"…I know it's selfish of me to ask this", he hugged her tighter, "But… Trust me"

"…"

"I know that there's a chance of it happening again, and I know that it must have been hard for you", he paused for a second, a bit unsure, "…But there's a small chance of everything being alright"

"…What if it doesn't work and you end malfunctioning again?"

"Then you will need to teach me how to love you again", he felt her flinch, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound heartless or inconsiderate with your feelings"

"I know…", she whispered.

She knew how risk it was, and that there's a chance of succeeding but…

Hoping was scary.

Ai noticed that despite his words she still trembled, so he closed his eyes and started to sing.

**yuki ga marude sakura no you****Uh…Silent White**

**hirari…hirari…tenohira ni****maiochite kiete yuku yo**

**KISU de oou youni****yorisoi atatame au to**

**tsutau kimi no kodou ni naze ka****chotto dake mune ga kurushikute**

**nē…kamisama? BOKU ni kokoro ga**

**futto yadotta toshita naraba**

**kanojo to onaji kanjou no**

**tatta hitoshizuku…kanaete kudasai**

It was the song that they created together, the melody that she composed only to him and that reached his heart.

… Now he hoped that it could reach her heart too.

**saigo wa egao de…nakanaide hoshii**

**zettai ni kyou o wasurenai kara**

"**BOKU wa kimi no naka…ikitsudzukete yuku…"**

**ai o…Uh arigatou****Bye-Bye My Dear**

**hitotsu futatsu kizamareteta****Bright Memory**

**waruku wa nai omoide ga****nukumori to kawatte yuku**

**yasashi sugiru kara****BOKU ni wa mabushi sugita yo**

**kimi no kotoba no subete tachi wa****utsukushiku kaze e to kirameku**

**amari ni no****kyori ga tookute**

**kitto kizutsuketa hi mo ate**

Haruka stopped crying, lifting her face to watch, almost in trance, as he sang with all of his heart.

**dou sureba yokatta no ka ga**

**tabun ima naraba…wakaru ki ga suru**

**dakishimete itai…zutto eien ni**

**SAYONARA no jikan tometa mama**

"**kimi ga suki datta…HONTO suki datta"**

**konna ni afureteru****Brilliant Love Song**

**saigo wa egao de…****nakanaide hoshii**

**zettai ni kyou o wasurenai kara**

"**BOKU wa kimi no naka…ikitsudzukete yuku…"**

**ai o…Uh arigatou**

**soshite BOKU to iu…sonzai no zenbu wa**

**hana to natte kimi o mamoru no**

**dou ka shinjite…mirai e no tane wa**

**HĀTO ni saku hazu…da yo****Promise To You**

**[Winter Blossom]**

She was speechless when he finished.

"This song is a pray for being able to love again", he whispered, "It was the only thing that I never forgot"

"Ai…"

"I can't force you and I know I'm asking too much", he kissed her cheek, "But I wish to love you"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000- **

**Hello, it's been a while since I last updated right? :D*Tomato to the face***

**OUCH!**

**I-I Had writer block! SORRY! D:**

**Ah! And I have a good reason for not using the English translation! You see, the song that I wanted to make Ai sing for the next (and probably final, I don't know) chapter didn't have translation, but it was sang by his VA and IT'S BEAUTIFUL! ;w;**

**Oh, and sorry for trolling you guys(not sorry), but no date in this chapter! O3O*spanked***

…

**OK, Review time!(HOLY DITZ LOOK HOW MANY REVIEWS!)**

**CureNoble0**- Hahaha glad then~ XD

**Lady-Korina-Alice-** Kiss? Hum… As you can see… No, but maybe the final chapter? O3O*Headshot*

Oh! And I listened to the song you recommended! You have a good taste! The music is beautiful! ;w;

**TaecZy**- I thought about that and wanted to avoid it the best I could because Ittoki deserves being the cutest guy ever! XD*Sorry, Otoya bias showing LOLOL*

**GlamGurl17**- I too love them! Second favorite couple~!

**Brandnewmelody**- I KNOW RIGHT? I want to meet a OTOYA AHHHHH!

...

Well, at least we have cosplayers!(Especially the 2000% dancing ones MAHAHAHA)

**rupali100**- My fanfics are made of Cuteness, Pain or Laughs! You will always find one of them in my chapters! XD

**blackstardragon2**- Never watched Princess Tutu so I can at least attest that I didn't copy it! O3O*I'm cliché*

**animelover540**- I love adorable, clueless guys! They make me go doki doki and want to hug them! So cute!

**OtakuForever13**-I know right? I love him and his route was so sad and beautiful! He's my favorite sempai! Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**EchoInWonderland-** Well, in the original he didn't know that Ai was a robot, and HAHHAA, I'm sorry, no date XD, I trolled you!8D*Bricked*


End file.
